galaxygearroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Remy
~Listen and Read ~ " ♦Right now. I'm allowing you to live and I'll continue to allow you to live... Just until you've grown enough to be worth killing♣ " '' - Remy Silverstone '' 'First Name' Remy 'Last Name' Silverstone 'IMVU Name' Uub 'Nicknames' *'Rem' *'Horndog' *'Rem Master' *'One Hitter ' *'Strawberry' *'Red Rum ( Murder backwards )' ' *'Starkiller *'Hero of Xiao Lang' 'Age' Arc1 *Age : 16 Arc 2 *Age: 17 April 24 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5'9 'Weight' 145 Race/Physiology * Duskwhite Elezen The Elezen are a race from Eorzea in Final Fantasy XIV. They are the race that has lived in Eorzea the longest and co-exist peacefully with the other races. They are similar to the Elvaan of Final Fantasy XI. Among the Elezen, the Wildwood/Forester tribe live in the forest but also adapt to urban life, and are excellent archers due to their keen eyesight. The Duskwight/Shader Elezen live in caves, and see the Wildwood as traitors. Duskwight have excellent hearing and are skilled in hand-to-hand combat, and many act as thieves. ''Duskwight Elezen ''The Duskwight Elezen have spent centuries in the peace and seclusion of Eorzea's caves and caverns. They have developed an acute sense of hearing, capable of detecting the faintest of sounds. This natural gift, and the uncanny awareness it grants, has proven advantageous in the field of hand-to-hand combat. Many of the reclusive Duskwight resort to robbery and pillaging to survive, earning them the scorn of their woodland relatives. Appearance Remy has a lanky physique, unkempt red hair terminating in a long ponytail , and two tear drops tatted on his face running down his right cheekbone He wears an unbuttoned suit jacket, and an untucked dress shirt. His skin is fair and tan which brings out the color in his hair . Due to this he was given the nickname strawberry . He has large gauges in both ears and some lovely sky blue eyes . He also had a smile that could have a thousand angels cry in joy due to his Elizen blood his ears are rather long and pointy and seem to straighten out when alarmed . Behavior/Personality ehh.jpg reno.gif renoo.gif Ren.gif ” I Can careless “ Pretty much explains Remy , Remy is a bit immature and outrageous at some of the most rarest of times . Due to this Remy is able to stand out in the operatives like a sore thumb, Even Though Remy holds such qualities this does not affect the way he does his job he does not allow anything to get in the way of his task , which is what makes him good at what he does. He’s sleazy lazy cocky but very kind at heart and treats his operative members like family and is willing to put his life in the line for their safety . Though most see Remy as spoiled they fail to realize that his attitude was effected by his childhood which forced him to grow and treat reality as if it was just one big joke . All his life Remy has shown potential along with a promising future probably one of the reasons why he was chosen to be an operative . Still till this day even into the future.. Remy shows a promising future …. Most people take Remys attitude as a show of weakness and go lightly on him but that usually leads to there quick death because as said before Remy gets the job done no matter how hard or difficult all targets are the same to him and will be eliminated once he is given the order to do so He has a rebellious temperament and his actions can be sadistic, contrasting his laid back personality. If Remy was given one weakness it would be luxurious woman his tendency to get around a lot gets him in the most trouble. Also because he never thinks twice on saying something but Remy could be kind and sweet but it’s usually rare which is why once he does act of kindness it’s such a marvelous surprise treated as if it was a miracle. Inventory Scales: 2,700 Phoenix Down ( Cost 500 scales a post.) Potion (Item): ( 10 scales a piece) Antidote (Item): ( 30 scales a piece ) Stardust (Item): ( 50 scales a piece ) Grenade (Item): ( 30 Scales a piece ) Red Fang (Item): ( 200 scales a piece. ) Speed Plus (Item): ( 300 Scales a Piece) -1500 5 + Speed Plus 'Relationship' Hearts taken. 'Occupation/Rank' *Operative *2nd Class The Operatives is the unofficial nickname of the Investigation Sector of the General Affairs Department (alternatively, the Department of Administrative Research ) of the Y.U.N. CORP . They work inside the Department of Public Safety on the left wing of the YC building.The Operatives act similarly to an intelligence agency or investigative bureau, engaging in reconnaissance and espionage, or even black ops, including kidnappings and assassinations, on behalf of the corporation. The reputation of the OPERATIVES is that they are consummate professionals, adhering to the mission no matter what. Even if it means killing their family, they would still complete the job.Due to the nature of their job, members of The Operatives are privy to numerous company secrets and as such become security risks should they leave the company. This results in the reality that Operative members can only freely leave the company in a body bag.The standard OPERATIVE uniform is a unisex business suit with matching tie, white undershirt and shoes. While this is the expected uniform, the degree at which it is worn is alleviated a little to allow minor reflections of the OPERATIVES personality. For instance gloves are allowed to be worn, as well as glasses and minor jewellery. Some members also leave the suit jacket and shirt unbuttoned or alternate the type of footwear from the basic black boot to one more to their liking. Character Class *Gambler gambittt.gif Gambit.gif gambling.gif The Gambler (ギャンブラー, Gyanburā, or コルセア, Korusea?, lit. "Corsair") is a recurring Job in the series. As their names implies, Gamblers rely on chance and luck in battle. Their abilities consist of random effects that are extremely powerful when successful, but detrimental if unsuccessful. Gamblers use unorthodox weapons associated with gambling, like dice and playingcards. Their trademark ability is Slots, which allow them to pull slot wheels to initiate attacks based on the results , Remy is a stunt devil in battle and doesnt fear taking chances and all this is because of his belief in having luck at his side his sensei Shu has given him a Ace card when he was younger telling him stories of how lucky it was since then Remy has never allowed it to leave his sides which is one of the main reason he speaks out so boldly with the thought of having luck at his side. *Mage Magi-magi-the-labyrinth-of-magic-32558067-500-210.gif heart.gif|Mage Shit The Mage is a type of job class, adept at manipulating magic, shared by friends and foes alike. The archetypal mages in the series are the White Mage,Black Mage, and Red Mage, all introduced in the original Final Fantasy. Other Mages that were introduced later in the series are the Blue Mage, Time Mage, and Green Mage. Offset by specializing in highly advanced magical skills, they are often physically weak, usually using staves and rods as weapons, and can only wear robesand clothes. Typical roles of a mage include restoring health without the use of items, efficiently dispatching large groups of enemies using the elements, or empowering allies with defensive or offensive spells. 'Fighting Style' giphy (1).gif starkiller.gif Tumblr mdidlkYnbl1ra68id.gif Tumblr mjeujs1CKp1s5sh9eo1 500.gif LightSaber Combat '- referred to several schools of martial arts specialized in, though not limited to, fighting with a lightsaber. Such fighting forms were required to compensate for or take advantage of the unique attributes of lightsabers, notably the odd balance of the weapon, all of the weight being in the hilt, and the omni-directional cutting edge. The most prominent lightsaber-oriented combat styles were the seven forms of the Jedi Order, though other organizations were known to have developed their own styles and methods, an example being the Sith-developed Dun Möch technique. The various combat forms owed their unique focuses and methods to the eras in which they were created, as they were oftentimes developed to answer a new generation of weapons technology. For example, the dueling-centric Makashi form was created during a time when Dark Jedi and rogue Force-wielders ran rampant through the galaxy, and Lightsaber duels became a common occurrence, whereas Soresu was developed when such confrontations were rare, and Jedi were more likely to confront av0vLWW_460sa.gif tumblr_moc2fnZxuu1qel8qdo2_500.gif GL1pkRd.gif Wing Chun (Chinese: 詠春; pinyin: yǒng chūn; Cantonese Yale: wihng chēun; literally "spring chant"), also romanised as Ving Tsun or Wing Tsun, (and sometimes substituted with the characters 永春 "eternal springtime"[4]); is a concept-based Chinese martial art and form of self-defense utilising both striking and grappling while specialising in real world, close-range combat.The alternative characters 永春 "eternal spring" are also associated with some other southern Chinese martial arts, including Weng Chun Kung Fu and Yong Chun . 'Weapon of Choice ' ' LightSaber - Designed as much for elegance in combat as for ceremony, the lightsaber, also referred to as the "laser sword" by those who were unfamiliar with it, was a distinctive weapon, the very image of which was inextricably bound with the mythos of the Elezen order The lightsaber also became synonymous with the Elezen Order's values to uphold peace and justice throughout the galaxy. This perception endured, despite the many conflicts with lightsaber-wielding Elezens .The weapon consisted of a blade of pure plasma emitted from the hilt and suspended in a force containment field. The field contained the immense heat of the plasma, protecting the wielder, and allowed the blade to keep its shape. The hilt was almost always self-fabricated by the wielder to match his or her specific needs, preferences and style. The hilt was also built similarly to his or her master's lightsaber as a mark of respect. Due to the weightlessness of plasma and the strong gyroscopic effect generated by it, lightsabers required a great deal of strength and dexterity to wield, and it was extremely difficult—and dangerous—for the untrained to attempt using. However, in the hands of an expert, the lightsaber was a weapon to be greatly respected and feared. To wield a lightsaber was to demonstrate incredible skill and confidence, Remy Weilds two of these light sabers he was trained to have the ability to ally offense along side defense using both his lightsabers. Remys light sabers appear a dark flourishing blue that awakens upon his sudden touch . He can also put both ends together creating one lightsaber with both sides weilding a sword capable of great fatalty . Tron Legacy - Disc.gif Tumblr_ldp096Bgdl1qzilcq.gif tumblr_lxtwtmeKlq1qdd8wro1_500.gif Identy Disks - appear as solid metallic rings, hollow in the center and colored white or black to match the wearer's garb, with a glowing line circling their inner edge, again matching the circuitry color of their owners. The outer edge, when energized, flares into a brilliantly glowing nimbus of white light with a slight tint recalling the owner's circuitry color; this active edge causes faint but visible ripples in the air when moved or thrown, and the air appears to shimmer around it when held still. These discs maintain their solid appearance while in flight, and generally behave like solid metal objects. Unlike the old-system discs, which had no visible means of attachment to their owners' backs, they are fitted over circular docks which rest between the shoulders of the wearer. 1.gif 2.gif tumblr_m80fy6C3Xa1r5nuqlo1_500.gif shocker.jpg djovking.jpg HellBound - Remy, Gale and Kari fought a hard battle at the temple when catching Ifrit but refused to leave empty handed , Each individual grabbing their own weapon. The Hellbound being one of them , The Hellbound is a gauntlet capable of many feats it retractable gauntlet designed to function as a taser weapon with varying degrees of voltage. It is Capable of sending currents strong enough to shatter stone, The Hellbound can also serve as sound frequency disruptor meaning it can manipulate sound . Which is limited due to only being able to absorb the the sound frequency waves provided to the wearer .when activated , it's able project a concentrated blast of compressed sound frequencies that vibrates at an intense frequency. This creates a series of rapid-succession high-pressure sound blasts that result in a series of powerful impacts. This allows Remy to both effectively throw long range vibrational punches from a distance, creating destructive vibrations that can crumble solid concrete and cause extensive damage to the human body and its internal organs, as well as throw Sound waves which vibrate the structure of something in order to weaken or destroy it. A lesser known ability of the gauntlets Remy Shocker to make incredible leaps, by directing the Sound blasts toward the ground in front of him. Holding the thumb triggers down for an extended period of time increases the intensity, speed, and even spread of the sound blasts. Techniques and Abilities tumblr_lygi8my8hZ1r9hv2ho1_500.gif ayy.gif damn.gif Sudden Impulse - Once infuriated Remy would release a dangerous amount of sound frequency waves all at one shot able to tear anyone caught in it’s line of reach to apart. This attack is charged by his mantra along with his hellbound weapon making the effects of the weapon such a dangerous attack to come across. It is able to cover a 5 mile radius (( Limited to 1 post )) quick kill.gif quickkill.gif quickkkiiil.gif ssee.gif Quick Kill - 'The quick kills are a series of attacks , These attacks are well formulated by Remy on missions that requires a great amount of stealth but due to Remys class he isn't as well put for stealth type missions such as one of an assassin class . But due to Remys nature as a gambler class he is able to clean up after his mess while allowing his attacks to be not only untraceable but completely out of the blue or the oridinary. Flassshhh.gif quick.gif heroo.gif fast.gif '''HASTE - ' also known as Fast, is aWhite Magic spell. It can be used by Remy . It has acasting time of 1, c it decreases the speed modifier by 3 (default being 16 for all targets), and can only be decreased to 12, making the ATB gauge increase nearly 25% normal speed. Haste can causeReflect,Sap, andStop to wear off more quickly and reducing the total damage done by Sap. It also speeds upGradual Petrify, speeds up recovery fromSleep, and accelerate the effect ofPoison. It absolutely has no effect onDoom, except in as much as it allows Remy to take more actions before the countdown reaches 0.Remys speed takes a rather large Remy Silverstone is the very source and creator of his very own quickened Speed,and generates it with every step he takes. For this very reason, he is unaffected if any other speedster tries to steal or drain his speed. Remy is one of the fastest of the Users of Haste , and is arguably one of, the fastest beings to have ever existed. He is currently fast enough to easily break all of the barriers and even enter the Speed Force itself He does not often go beyond Mach 10, as speeds above that level are catastrophic to the environment. But he can most likely reach any speed he can imagine, and more. confusion.gif bonmido.gif 'JAGAN : '''or in other words the Evil Eye (邪眼, Jagan), a power which allows him to make anyone he makes eye contact with to watch a one minute long illusion, however, it should only be used three times per day. (( Basically the confusion spell in the Final fantasy magic wiki )) The Jagan cannot be used on the same person again for the next 24 hours. Furthermore, while the illusion only lasts for one minute, should Remy will it, the one affected by the Jagan can be placed inside a time-warp zone via the illusion created by the technique, meaning that to them, one minute in real life could last up to several hours in the Jagan's influence.It is rare for Remy to use the Jagan to defeat his opponents, preferring to use it to aid in the retrieval process or to give clients happy/nightmarish dreams . Also, the Jagan has been shown to be able to enter into the mind of his opponent, and see their entire past .Additionally, there is a penalty for using the Jagan a fourth time within the 24 hour limit. After the fourth use the user disappears both from the physical world and from the memories of all who know him. The Jagan can usually be canceled by hitting the person with an attack (usually by having a mage whack him/her due to their weak physical attack abilities). This status is often caused by the spell Confuse and the enemy ability Entice, among many others ' plentiful cards.gif|Remys card play cards.gif remy.gif tumblr_n0sga9d2xk1sov1ino1_500.gif blink2.gif|Example of Remys cards ability to portal jump blink1.gif|Example 2 of Remys ability to portal jump ' '''FAIR GAME ( Technique/Spell) -' Remy uses Cards, called Fair Game, of varying sizes, some reaching likely more than ten feet in the air when stood on end. Remy uses these Cards in a very oddly fashion . He can turn himself into a giant Card and hide among similar Cards, turn his enemies into Cards, throw flurries of razor-sharp cards at an enemy, create defensive barriers, and at times Remy uses these cards as a somewhat portal jump where his cards would lead an attack or someone through another card upon contact . Remy sometimes uses an attack called “ Sweep “ which causes the Cards to vanish, but some of them have a booby trap (represented by a symbol on the one side of the Card) that "Sweep " triggers. He can also use them as sleight of hand cover, or to disorient his enemies. Oddly, most of the Cards (that lack booby traps) Remy uses in battle are blank on one side, while the ones he uses to "trap" Remy has the ability to turn an enemy into a Card after winning a fight . He also use Dice, and have a similar ability to turn an enemy into a Die. '''TEMPER (spell'')'' - TEMPER/Might is a White Magic spell that increases an ally's Attack power for the remainder of the battle and can be used several times for a cumulative effect. Only Eiko can cast it, although the enemies Lamia and Iron Giant are capable of casting it as well. The spell is learned from Priest's Racket and Hamelin. It can be reflected and works with Return Magic.Might is similar in regards to its formula as Vivi's Focus ability, in that once Strength reaches 99 it will not increase further. The formula for Might is as follows. 100.gif 200.gif 3.gif THE PUSH OVER (Technique) '' -Remy digs his hand consisting of the hellbound gauntlet into the ground. Doing so he would suddenly emit a great amount of vast sound frequency waves through the solid material forcing an reaction with the tectonic plates doing so Remy quickly swings his hand upward toward the opponent, sending a rain of rocks at them at high speed and creating a curtain of dust. This distracting technique can help him close in on the opponent to deliver the killing blow. It is even more useful when used in combination with in his hastemovement which allows him to move at an inhumne amount of speed doing so the curtain made of dust would act as a perfect distraction to allow him to subdue for an attack. Means of Transportation ''" Come on Babe I mean.. check out my ride Im riding dirty ;D " ''' tron.forgottenbytomorrow.tumblr.gif remmobile.gif 'K.I.M '- The Killer Instinct mobile ( K.I.M ) is designed more closely resembles a real-world motorcycle. As such, it lacks the canopy sported by the 1st and 2nd-generation cycles and features headlights so that programs can easily navigate dark environments, and in contrast to every previous generation cycle, the front and rear wheels of the 5th-generation cycle are of identical size. It is powered by pure liquid energy, and the Light Ribbons it produces can be toggled on or off at any time, unlike the earlier generation Jetwalls which were constant on the Game Grid. Speed can be increased by pushing the front and rear ends of the vehicle further apart, partially exposing its engine in the process. The front wheel of this light cycle is locked forward, so steering is not done by turning the front wheel, but by tilting the cycle. When attempting certain maneuvers, a pair of small fins are shown to spring out just behind the rider, to aid either balance or braking. When preparing to activate K.I.M , Remy reaches out and takes hold of a blue rod, with one hand at each end. It then generates a fully enclosed light cycle, forcing the Remy into a riding position and completely enclosing him inside K.I.M . It contains a '' '' ' Nitro engine fuel which allows it to be able to gain the top speed of 270.49 mph ( 435.31km/h) . For defense it's able to leak oil out the back at an attempt of slowing down an enemy at attempt of escape . ' Allies/Enemies Allies *Gale Highwind *Thunder Highwind *Miya Miller Enemies *President Yun '''Background Born into a life of poverty.. crime.. hate .. disgrace you name it .. Remy lived through it all . His hometown was not what you would call child friendly . Growing up as a Dusk white Elizen is what would seem to be a peaceful and alluring experience . But Remy’s home was nothing of the kind . Remy was born too two criminals who escaped prison finding home in what seemed to be an abandoned town . This town was filled with prison escapes. Zaax Remys father along with Sim Remys mother claimed this land as their home working along side the other prisoners robbing or killing any lost voyagers that so happened to pass by there village. This village was soon called “ The land in the sand “ But the land remained a mystery to the outsiders Two years into Zaax and Sim settlement in the bandits village they gave birth to Remy . He was an energetic one he most certainly did the post . He successfully did his first pick pocketing at the age of six , Then did bigger things such as formed his own crew of bandits at the age of eight . Remys leadership along with his incredible bandit abilities lead him to being one o the most praised beings looked up to in the village but this also grew jealousy from the geezers who just didn’t believe Remy’s abilities were sufficient enough .They mocked Remy and called him a fake Elizen . Remy did not take lightly to this he had to prove he was no sucker that he wasn’t no weakling and didn’t take kindly to people that bad mouthed his himself and his family and so it happened . … At the age of ten Remy claimed his first life , The man’s names was Timid Smith he was the leader of the pack . He was pretty arrogant snotty and cocky everything Remy is today just a bit dumbed down . But Remy challenged him Timid smith thought it was all joke at first and didn't take the kid seriously . But when Remy launched the first punch Timid smith couldn't help but fight back to regain his honor even if it was a child . couple of blows and kicks were thrown but neither side would budge , until it happen Remy decided to go dirty and bite Timid smiths ear off (( Yes Mike Tyson’d that Nigga )) , And to add insult to injury Remy clawed his eye out , In minor seconds Timid Smith was all bled out not a resident of the village could save him. When Remy claimed victory he expected to gain some sort of embracement.. but instead he got nothing but stares ..stares of fear.. stares of despair disgust. Remy received these stares from everyone .. even his flesh and blood .. his parents . Remy was in chains sooner than you knew it scheduled to be executed at the suns awakening the very next day. “People of the land hidden in sand.. today we mourn over the death of our leader .. Timid Smith.. his life was taken by a child .. a demon more likely and today we take that monsters life and give our leader justice ! “ The man on the wooden podium that looked as if it would shatter beneath him in every second called for the guards , They came in with Remy dragging him by his feet he looked half dead slashes covered his body .. everyone cheered the guards on the executioner making his way on to the podium setting up a rope for Remy ..” They dropped Remy on his knees forcing him to stare into the crowd that all sentenced him to death “ KILL HIM ! KILL HIM ! KILL HIM ! “ They all chanted The Executioner held a mic to Remys lips “ Any last words ? “ The executioner asked forcing Remy to stand to get ready for the rope that was now about to take his life ..Remy simply chuckled “ You're all going to die. “ The crowd all shouted at him completely infuriated by his comment.. The executioner forced his head into the rope . Remy couldn’t help but give them a cold glare.. The executioner pulled the rope the rope quickly lunged Remy up but he quickly grabbed on to the robe pressing his finger between his neck and the rope kicking his feet back and forth . The crowd all looked in shocked “ The Devil ! “ They shouted but they lacked the knowledge Remy was simply just using his brain he was using his knuckles to stop himself from fully landing on the rope and due to his light weight it wasn’t as hard as it looked. But Remy couldn’t keep it up for a while.. it was then the cavalry showed up the executioner took a bullet to the head. He landed letting go of the rope Remy taking a grand fall catching his breath. He lifted his head to see a blood show warriors and operatives slicing and dicing from left to right killing everyone even children too. They killed and killed till there was no one left Remy didn’t flinch at the sight he watched unable to do anything . He didn’t want this to happen he was just bluffing , Remy with barely any energy picked up a blade from one of his dead comrades . He charged at one of the Operatives but they simply moved out of the way causing Remy to fall face first , In seconds a group of Warriors surrounded Remy but the operative simply stopped them from going any further helping Remy back onto his feet . He hand on a black suit and his face was covered “” .. Since this day Remy’s been training under this man his name was Shu , Remy looked up to him as his savior . Shu trained Remy into the killing machine he is now and for That Remy is forever grateful to him. 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' One Admin approval From Either: Ryoji, Thunrian, or DeucalianGray Category:RPC Category:OPERATIVE